


The Truth Always Hurts

by CinnamonSkylark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is a Little Shit, Hurt No Comfort, I hate Eren so much right now, I love Levi, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Poor Levi no my child, This hurt me to write, What Have I Done, goddamit Eren, poor levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonSkylark/pseuds/CinnamonSkylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little one shot that I've wanted to write.<br/>Beware, its sad as heck and I warn anyone who loves Eren.<br/>Actually I just warn anyone. </p><p>Levi and Eren had been together a year, and this night was their anniversary. Eren had picked Levi up, taught him how beautiful the world was. How beautiful love was.</p><p>But it's all a facade. A lie. One big fat lie.<br/>And Levi wasn't expecting the truth of everything to come and slap him right in the face. Especially not on such a night.<br/>Especially not from such a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Always Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> Like seriously don't kill me I'm so so so sorry this has been circling around my head for so long I've finally written a thing.
> 
> I'm so very sorry....

He sat at the dinner table, the brunette sitting opposite him. It was their one year anniversary. One year.  
That had been one hell of a year, that was sure. For him at least.  
But he was glad. He was glad that everything happened the way it had. He was glad the dopey looking brat had decided to make it his life goal to fix him. To fix the broken person that was Levi.   
And he did a pretty good job of it, that was for sure.   
He was happy.  
Remembering all those times that they spent together. All those moments of just being in his arms, or the other way around.   
The brat had taught him. Taught him about the beautiful things in life. About why it's worth staying alive.  
And what love is.   
Yes, the insufferable brunette who was five years his junior and could barely form coherent sentences when they first met, taught him how to love. What it really meant.  
Love.  
Affection.  
Care.  
Even worrying.  
Being in utter distress because he would care so much.   
Sometimes love would hurt like hell, but other times it would be like he was floating in a cloud. Those intimate moments they shared in the bedroom, and the soft, caring touches afterwards. Little things. Words. Soft murmurs.   
All of it.  
Eren taught him all of it. 

His attention was drawn to said brunette when he heard a soft murmur of his name. He watched as Eren raised his head a little, a torn look on his face. This struck worry into the older man's heart. What could possibly have the happy-go-lucky little shit look so... upset?   
"Levi..." There it was again. It was like a punch in the chest. His stomach was doing backflips, knots forming. The brats voice had cracked. It made him hold his breath as he watched the younger male stand. His fists balled up at his sides and his lips in a firm line. He had never seen Eren like this.   
"Levi... I'm sorry but..." The green eyed brat couldn't say what he wanted in one sentence. "The truth is..." Levi's breath hitched. His eyes widened. "I never really loved you." He couldn't stop his mouth opening slightly.  
His walls were crumbling. Eren didn't even wait for a response as he turned to leave.   
All of it.  
He had taught him...  
The affection... The love...  
It was all a lie?  
He didn't even have the strength to call out. To utter the word that would hopefully bring the man back. But it never left his lips. He had said it a hundred times over... yet now it was like it was an impossible word to say.  
As if it were sacred. Not for him to use.  
And he could be right.  
But Eren... he had shown him all the beautiful things... Eren made his life worth living. He'd be damned if he were to say that the boy's smile didn't light up every dark part of him.  
But if Eren hadn't loved him, had he loved Eren?  
The thought caught him like a tidal wave in the midst of a storm. Did he actually feel those feelings?  
He thought back at all of the time that they spent together. All those moments he so dearly treasured, and he realised that yes, he indeed loved Eren.  
And he didn't know if he would ever stop.

But the truth was, Eren didn't love him. He never had.  
That thought brought him back to his surroundings, his head raising a little. He could still see the mop of brown hair and his back, walking away from him.   
Walking away from his life.  
And all he could do was stare.   
He didn't even get to see the boy's green eyes for a last time. Eren didn't even look back.  
Eren had already decided.   
Eren never loved him.  
Tears were streaming down his face, and he let out a choked sob, his head lowering again. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. The only thing that was on his mind. The one thing that kept circling around.

Eren was gone.


End file.
